The present invention relates to the type of jack used in service stations and auto repair shops for raising the wheel of an automobile to repair, or change a tire. These jacks have a self-leveling saddle at the end of an arm pivotally mounted at the rear end of a wheeled frame. The frame is also provided with a handle at the rear end of the frame used to guide the jack to place it in position and also to operate the pump which supplies the hydraulic lifting cylinder. Hydraulic lifting devices having individual features which may be pertinent to this invention are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,789,788; 3,404,868; 3,648,856; 3,664,635; 3,807,694; 3,844,534; 3,907,252 and 4,131,263.